


Have You Ever Dreamt Of Me?

by cryptidwilliam



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish - Freeform, Blue Lily Lily Blue - Freeform, M/M, The Dream Thieves - Freeform, The Raven Boys - Freeform, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, The Raven King - Freeform, pynch - Freeform, ronan lynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidwilliam/pseuds/cryptidwilliam
Summary: Ronan can bring things out of his dreams. It’s typically small things such as Gansey’s car keys or an actual living Raven, but when he wakes up to Adam Parrish next to him, well, let’s just say things get a bit awkward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during The Raven Boys, therefore the gangsey isn’t aware of Ronan’s abilities yet. In this AU he can take the actual thing from his dreams not just copies and he can create things.

At first it wasn’t a big deal. Gansey would get so riled up trying to find the keys to the Camaro he would end up waking Ronan. Much to Gansey’s relief and Ronan’s dismay, Ronan would always have them. 

He’d pretend to find them on a shelf or in a desk drawer. Sometimes he’d even claim he’d found them dead center on Gansey’s desk. This of course would make Gansey even more furious, this would also be entertaining to Ronan. 

“How is it that you always find what I’m looking for?” Gansey had asked one morning. Ronan was gently caressing Chainsaw. He admired the bird that he had created. He felt as though she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever brought out of a dream. He had instances in which he brought out horrible things. Monsters that would crawl along his walls and could only be taken out by him.

“Maybe it’s because I actually know how to look for things.” Gansey scoffed. He threw his Aglionby blazer over his shoulder and grabbed the keys from the table where Ronan had dropped them. 

“Need I remind you that I’m the closest anybody has ever been to finding Glendower.” Gansey raised his eyebrows in what Blue would call his ‘posh witty remark’ look. Ronan still looked displeased by the time of day he was ever so rudely awakened. 

“You’re beautiful.” Ronan gave him a shit eating grin before heading back to his room. He held Chainsaw close to him, his back pressed against the door. She looked up at Ronan’s expression. He looked stressed. 

She let out a small caw, almost as if she was asking if he was okay. He smoothed the feathers on top of her head with his finger. “What are we gonna do about this.” He sighed. Chainsaw cawed again. 

-

“Where is Ronan? Has anybody seen Ronan?” It was a minute before Latin and Gansey had lost him. Nobody responded to his question, he took that as a no. Whelk stood at the front of the class writing a few phrases on the blackboard. The bell rang and Gansey had no choice but to sit down and accept that Ronan wasn’t showing up. 

So where was Ronan? He didn’t show up to classes much, but if he did he most certainly wouldn’t miss Latin. He knew class had already began but he was dealing with a bit of an issue.

When Ronan dozed off he often dreamt of things that everybody dreams about. A lot of the time he didn’t bring anything out of his dreams. But whenever he dreamt of racing the Camaro there was no doubt he would wake up with the keys in his hand. 

He had fallen asleep in class and dreamt of racing with Kavinsky. The orange Camaro all fired up and beautiful. The way the engine purred when he pressed the pedal. The defeat Kavinsky felt after Ronan had won. 

Now he had the keys. He waited in the bathroom until he was certain nobody was in the hallway. He crept out checking right and left to see if anybody for some reason might be. He made his way to Gansey’s locker. Because of Aglionby’s honor code nobody had a lock on their locker. 

He opened the metal door and placed the keys on the hook, right where Gansey left them. At least that’s what Ronan hoped. He shut the locker door trying his best to make the least amount of sound he could. 

“What are you doing?” Ronan jumped. He turned and was face to face with Adam. He had a bruise just below his eye. The kind left by one hell of a punch. 

Ronan thought for a moment trying to come up with an excuse as to why he was skipping class, but more importantly an excuse as to why he was in Gansey’s locker. “What are _you_ doing?” He decided this was his best bet. Just to be his usual self. Which was to be an asshole. 

“I asked you first.” Adam stepped closer. His gaze piercing through Ronan. Ronan bit his lip and scanned Adam’s expression. He looked genuinely disappointed. Which was strange considering Adam typically would just roll his eyes and blow off the things Ronan did. 

“I was leaving him a surprise.” He stepped away from the locker and started down the hall. Adam followed. 

“What kind of surprise?” This kid was just so damn persistent. Ronan stopped and turned to Adam.

“Why does it matter?” He never realized just how much shorter Adam was compared to him. Now that he was this close it was more obvious. Adam folded his arms. He pursed his lips and looked away. 

“Why are you late.” Ronan wasn’t expecting an answer. He already knew why. Adam looked down. Ronan lifted Adam’s chin so that he could get a clear look at the bruise on his cheek. One hell of a punch. 

“I have somewhere to be.” Adam pushed his hand away and stormed towards Whelk’s classroom, the same classroom that Ronan was supposed to be in. He took off in the opposite direction. 

Adam handed the tardy slip to Whelk and proceeded to sit down next to Gansey. He stared at the board and listened to the lecture. Gansey turned to him. He was going to ask why he was late. He saw the bruise. He turned back to the board.


	2. Chapter 2

_“What are you thinking about?” Adam smiled as he gazed up at Ronan. Ronan sat cross legged with Adam’s head laying in his lap. He watched the soft breeze blow the flowers around them._

_The field was summer green and lively. Everything was beautiful. He looked down to see Adam. He kept his eyes on him, for he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

_He was more Magnificent than the rushing rivers or sky’s above. More intense than the mountainscape just beyond where they sat. His eyes brighter than any sunny field. Not a flower in the world could flourish as Adam Parrish flourished._

_“Just thinking about you.” He finally said. Adam rolled his head over, staring at the grass, smiling brightly.. Ronan couldn’t have been happier. He reached over to pick a flower. Adam sat up. His eyes followed._

_“Come with me.” Adam got up and headed towards the trees, leaves whistling in the wind._

_“Where are we going?” Ronan followed close behind. He reached out to grab Adam’s hand._

“Ronan!” He woke quit abruptly. Noah stood next to his bed. “You’re alarm has been beeping for the last twenty minutes! You’re bird is practically screaming!” He marched over and opened the curtains. Gansey’s laughter could be heard from his desk. It hadn’t been twenty minutes, more like three. Five at most.

Ronan groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Noah rolled his eyes and marched out. As soon as Ronan heard the door close he sat up. In his left hand was a flower. A dahlia, such a vibrant purple.

He set the flower on the nightstand and rubbed his eyes. Chainsaw cawed and pecked at the bars of her cage. “I know, I know.” Ronan got up to go calm the raven. He opened the cage and held out his hands letting her step into his palms. He cradled her in his arms holding her close to his face.

The only time you saw Ronan Lynch look remotely gentle was when he held Chainsaw. He stroked her ebony feathers. He whispered softly. “No need to cry.”

-

All through first period the only thing that was on Ronan’s mind was the dream. He kept wondering what would have happened if Noah hadn’t woken him up. Where Adam would’ve went. If Ronan had grasped Adam’s hand in his. 

His heart fluttered. This of course was not like Ronan. Staring off into the distance, what almost looked like a smile creeping onto his lips. Gansey noticed. Gansey didn’t ask. 

He thought of what car or girl must be going through Ronan’s head. It was important enough that he let his guard down. He put his bad boy reputation aside while so lost in thought. In thought of what? It was starting to bother him. What was so important to Ronan that even Gansey noticed a change? 

Gansey didn’t know, but he was going to find out. 

-

Back at Monmouth Noah was sitting in a large pleather chair. He knew that something was off. Ronan was acting different. He was hiding something. But what? What big thing was dancing around Ronan’s mind? So intricate and important that it changed his typical demeanor in how he usually hides things. 

He marched over to Ronan’s room. His hand hesitated near the door knob. After a brief minute he finally opened the door. He stood in the doorway scanning the room for any hints that something was off. It was clear. Everything was normal. 

His feet treaded lightly across the floor. Chainsaw wasn’t in her cage, Ronan typically took her with him whenever he left. The desk was bare except for an alarm clock and flower. A dahlia so animated. The kind that blooms in the summer. He thought about picking it up, but realized he was already overstepping his bounds just by being in Ronan’s room. He decided it would be in his best intentions if he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will only be around five chapter. Sorry it took a while to update. Have you ever just forgotten you started writing something new yeah me too.


End file.
